


love is a contact sport

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sport Swap, I Tried, M/M, Pre-Slash, also possible inaccurate description of karate moves, iwaizumi has a crush on dense daichi, rated for iwaizumi's colorful language, what title skills i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the Daichi rare pair weekDay 3: Sport Swap AUIn which Iwaizumi asks Daichi for a spar and they end up in a compromising position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first IwaDai fic woohoo!!!
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, as well as for the inaccurate moves and whatnots. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Hey, spar with me.”

Daichi pauses at the sound of the gruff voice and looks up to the person it belongs to.

Iwaizumi was looking down on him with a disgruntled frown on his face, a thick white towel hanging around his neck.

“Like, right now?” Daichi asks, looking around the room, and seeing most of the members already preparing to leave. It’s almost the end of official club activities time, and it’s usually spent packing away the equipment used, especially for the ones on duty during that week.

Like what Daichi was diligently doing, before Iwaizumi interrupted him.

Instead of replying, Iwaizumi just raised an eyebrow that clearly says ‘duh’.

Daichi looks down on the club’s spare sparring gears he just finished tucking in their respective bags, then looks up again at Iwaizumi.

“Just when I finished packing them away?” He groans at the thought of having to get them _and_ cleaning them up again.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “We don’t need it. It’s not like we’re beginners who’re scared of getting hit,” he says a matter-of-factly. “Unless of course you are.” He tilts his head and looks annoyingly challenging at Daichi.

Daichi only scoffs at the statement and rolls his eyes, not bothering to reply because they both knew the answer to that.

“You couldn’t have asked earlier, during free practice time? You know it’s the reason we have them, right, _captain_?” He says, standing up and dusting his pants. “Besides, we’re going to be unsupervised.”

Which truth be told, is not exactly a big of an issue. Their sensei doesn’t exactly have a strict rule about unsupervised sparring, and usually he trusts them (the seniors) enough to oversee things and not be reckless, should they go for it. But, Daichi’s tired, despite not having been active in sparring trainings, and just wants to go home.

Who knew gaining weight, even just a little, also takes a lot of hard work?

Iwaizumi snorts. “Yeah, but you were busy fattening yourself up. And you know as well as I do about unsupervised sparring matches, _vice-captain._ ”

Daichi gives Iwaizumi a flat stare at the _fattening yourself up_ comment, because that’s not what he’s been doing all along. Unlike _some people_ who’s having the time of his life thrashing newbies around, _he_ had to go back to basics, and relentlessly practice his _kata_ , just so he could get used to it with his new, heavier weight.

Apparently, he’s taken too long to answer, because Iwaizumi is already rubbing the back of his head and is scowling at him.

“So, are you up for it or what?” He asks, impatiently.

Daichi raises an eyebrow at him. The other usually gets like this when something is bothering him, or he needed to let off some steam.

But instead of calling him out about it, Daichi raises his hands in a placating manner. “Alright, alright. No need to get testy.” He walks towards the middle of mats, while fixing his uniform and tightening his belt.

It’s a good thing he hasn’t changed out of his _karategi_ yet. Because if he wasn’t excited about the prospect of sparring before, he’s definitely quite up for it now. Besides, it might be a good opportunity to check if his body has gotten accustomed to the added weight.

He turns just in time to see Iwaizumi throwing his towel to the general direction of his belongings, before he takes his place on the mat.

“I’m guessing standard rules apply then?” Daichi says, in which Iwaizumi only nods at.

They both did the customary bow and the unofficial practice match officially starts.

They both readied their stance, sizing each other up, before Iwaizumi got impatient again and closes the distance with one foot, while he swings the other, aiming at Daichi’s side. Daichi steps back in time, avoiding the attack. He hums to himself and gives Iwaizumi a look. He must really be stressed, if he started his attack like that.

Iwaizumi grunts and Daichi watches him find his stance, and readies himself to counter. He quickly gets into Iwaizumi’s space before the other does so, with a punch ready to target Iwaizumi’s midsection, but the other successfully blocked it with his own and pushes it down. The move left his head and face open and Daichi immediately leans to the other side, only narrowly evading the other’s fist before jumping away from Iwaizumi.

They continued to trade punches and kicks, with each of them managing to land a hit, once or twice, but if going by Daichi’s score count, he’s pretty sure Iwaizumi’s got more. Although, he couldn’t help but frown at the other.

They are currently maintaining a safe distance away from each other, making use of it to try and catch their breaths, which he’s also using to analyze Iwaizumi’s behavior for the past minutes that they’ve been sparring.

Daichi knew how reckless and impatient Iwaizumi could get, and most of the time, he could keep it under control, or it would be easy for him to tamper it again. But right now, Daichi can’t help but notice that Iwaizumi’s attacks, while still quick (his speed is superior to Daichi’s, after all), lacks the usual precision Daichi knew he is capable of.

And if anything, Iwaizumi is so tensed, and it was just so uncharacteristic of him, and it set off the warning bells in Daichi’s head. It’s clear that he’s not in the right state of mind to spar.

“Iwaizumi,” Daichi calls out. “Maybe we should stop this,” he says as he relaxes his form.

“Not yet, Sawamura.” Iwaizumi grits out. “I’m not done yet.” He swipes at the gathering sweat on his forehead, before gesturing a ‘come on’ to Daichi.

Daichi frowns at him and exhales loudly, but takes his form again.

This time, Iwaizumi doubled his attack, and even continuously keeps of dropping combos, forcing Daichi to focus on defense because Iwaizumi was not giving him a chance to even form a counter attack. Honestly, Daichi is slowly starting to get irritated, at how Iwaizumi’s acting. But it wouldn’t help them, if he lost his temper too, because clearly, he’s the one with the soundest judgment between the two of them.

So instead, he bides his time and waits for an opening. If Iwaizumi is careless like this, it wouldn’t be long before Daichi finds a hole.

His opportunity comes when Iwaizumi lunges at Daichi, but miscalculated their distance, which causes him to almost lose his balance. In an instant, Daichi grabs on the wrist and hold it down. Then he enters Iwaizumi’s space, bracing his arm around the other’s waist and a hooking his leg on Iwaizumi’s unstable one. Daichi promptly pulls his legs and bends Iwaizumi, while he pushes with his upper body.

Fortunately, it worked, and Iwaizumi completely loses his footing and starts falling down.

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi is so startled at being unbalanced, he grabbed at the most stable thing he could get his hands on, which happens to be Daichi.

They land on the mat and they both groan at the impact, with Iwaizumi sprawled under Daichi. Luckily, Daichi has had enough presence of mind and was able to maneuver their positions, so he landed in between Iwaizumi’s legs, but it wasn’t enough because his face planted on Iwaizumi’s chest.

He immediately lifts himself and braces his arms on both sides of Iwaizumi.

“Are you alright?” He asks, absolutely worried about Iwaizumi’s well-being, not caring about the compromising position they’re currently in. Sensei would kill them if they ever get even just the lightest of sprain. The tournament season is just a few weeks away and it wouldn’t do well for them to be injured.

Daichi notes Iwaizumi’s wide eyed expression, steadily reddening cheeks, and harsher breaths. He curses himself inwardly. He should’ve heeded the warning bells inside his head back then. He knew something like this was bound to happen.

“Iwaizumi, please,” he says, voice getting a little higher and tone taking a note of panic. He gets closer to the other’s face. “Did I hurt you? Did you break something?” He places a hand on the other’s chest and this seemed to break Iwaizumi’s trance.

“Argh, yes. Fuck, no, ugh, shit!” Iwaizumi yelps.

Daichi takes off his hands from his chest, in surprise and sits up straight. Iwaizumi scrambles to sit up, unsuccessfully, because he kept on slipping on his sleeves a few times, before he’s able to slide away from Daichi.

“Iwaizumi?”

“Yes, I’m alright. Nothing broken or damaged or whatever,” Iwaizumi exclaims in one breath, hiding his face with one arm, unable to look Daichi in the eyes.

Daichi heaves a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

“You were distracted,” Daichi states, after a few beats of silence. “What’s wrong? What has got you worked up?”

“It’s nothing.”

“You know you can tell me,” Daichi says reassuringly. “Is it the competition?”

Iwaizumi looks at him, in disbelief and exasperation and Daichi just looks back at him in confusion, seemingly not understanding what’s wrong with his question. Seriously? They’ve been in this dojo for a long time, both starting at an early age. And yes, Iwaizumi had his fair share of jitters before competition, Daichi had seen that. He’s not amateur to feel such anymore.

If anything, the real source of his distraction is the very same man sitting in front of him right now. Iwaizumi was just over the edge. First, he already feels guilty that Daichi had to be the one to sacrifice, and gain weight. It was pretty pointless to enter tournaments together, and aim for gold, if they both belong in the same weight class. It’s just his luck that he’s quicker, is why he got to retain his spot.

But dammit. Daichi just approached it with such understanding, and even encouraged him not to feel bad. And don’t let Iwaizumi get started about how Daichi seemingly got more attractive, after he gained weight. Not that he wasn’t attractive before, but the muscles he gained helped define his shape more and how that happened or how was it possible, Iwaizumi doesn’t want to know.

All he knows is that his eyes have been straying Daichi’s way more often and he just can’t seem to get rid of this weird feeling in his stomach and his chest, whenever the other looks at him. It’s nothing compared to whenever he smiles, because then, Iwaizumi just wants to melt.

And just… goddammit!

He’s not ready for any of this. Not yet. He just recently (begrudgingly) admitted to himself that he might have a crush on his vice-captain, but he’s not ready to lay it all out there.

So he grits his teeth instead and says “Yes! Happy now?” before standing up, not without sending a heated glare at Daichi and his stupidly handsome face.

Just so he wait until he gets that gold, and he’ll be the one to have Daichi pinned underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I am absolutely sorry for the lame ending.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway!


End file.
